Haven
by TwilightSnowStar
Summary: Companion to Asylum He always wished he could leave her alone, he'd done enough damage, but he couldn't. It was his fault she was in a hospital, but sometimes, he thought of it as a haven, after all, she was there.


**_I know, I know, you all hate me because I never update my chapter stories, but instead, keep giving new Oneshots. No one cares about Oneshots, you say, but here is where I must correct you. I love Oneshots, they are something that I love writing, and I promise, I am thinking about the new chapter of Alive Together. But anyway, this is the fabled EPOV version of Asylum, be happy if you requested it._**

**_It's a little sloppy, but I like it._**

**_Longer than the last one._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse or any characters of said books. Stephenie Meyer owns all of it._**

* * *

Sometimes he considered leaving. Surely it would be best if he left. Best for everyone, for Bella, for his family, for everyone, except him. Actually, he wasn't sure which was worse, to have to live in her nightmares, or to have nothing to do with her life, living or waking.

He atoned, he did penance, and nothing helped, nothing except his being near her for the night, only to make him dread the coming of day. The homeless man across the street was perhaps the only one prospering from his turmoil; he was always more disposed to giving after being ripped from the one thing he cherished.

When he thought about it, and when he strove to be as unselfish as possible, he realized that this was good for Bella. She was around the people that could care for her, the way he never could. She was safe from the world, but not from him, and so, he wished that he could simply go away. Or if possible, to cease to exist in her mind, so maybe she could leave those hospital doors once and for all, smiling. How he wished he could be witness to that smile!

Yet, every time he thought about leaving her for good this time, his mind wandered back to that fateful night. Both of them had been heartbroken, and only one of them had shown it. Speeding off through the trees, feeling the rain hitting him in punishment, there was a moment when he was proud of himself, when he believed that he had finally given her what she had needed. It was like a child taking her medicine, wouldn't he rather her live with a bitter aftertaste than spiral down into darkness? 

But then the call came.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." His sister's voice, shriller than usual. He could picture her spiky hair bouncing with fury.

"What, Alice?" He was not in the mood for games. He never would be.

"Do you realize what you've done?" 

"Just tell me and get it over with," he murmured. What else could possibly have irked his sister so much, besides the _obvious_? She never had understood.

"Bella's in the hospital." Nothing. There was nothing at all, except the next words she would speak.

"That stopped you, didn't it?"

"What happened?" She would tell him.

"Your little stunt, leaving her, I told you it was idiotic! You've broken her heart, do you realize that?"

"ALICE! Shut up and tell me what happened!"

She was still angry, "She's in a mental institution! Edward, how could you? You left her there thinking that you don't love her, and then you made us move as well so we couldn't help her! Do you have any idea how stupid you are!"

"Where?" One word, just one word was all he needed and he'd be there.

"Seattle, she hated it—" The phone was already shut, only to be opened again to get a plane ticket to Seattle.

All throughout the flight, he didn't think and he didn't see.

The process of finding her, nothing.

The drive to her, nothing.

Nothing, until he saw her again, did he even breathe. The hospital had ruined her, making her paler, with dark circles under her eyes, and lessoning her scent, or…had he done that?

Guilt, it was a funny thing, didn't even reach him until he touched her. Not until he smelled her sweat breath and stroked her beautiful hair did it hit him. But then, there was no turning back.

His heart called to her sleeping one, and the two soul mates felt it, even while she was asleep. The bond that was broken had been repaired, and it felt as if he could breathe again, even if he didn't need it.

He kneeled by her bedside, nose almost touching his, so eager was he to be near her again.

A kiss, on her temple, her cheeks, her hair, her eyelids, her hands, but not her lips. They were no longer his.

Unconsciously, he started to hum her lullaby, and a little smile broke through her sleeping face. At first, he was stunned, and thought that she had woken, but then why would she smile at him? Besides, he hadn't seen her smile in such a long time. He was by her side all night, whispering words of love and comfort, wishing that he could drag himself away, but when he heard the footsteps of the nurse, coming to check on her, his first impulse was to take his treasure and guard it, as a dragon with its horde of gold.

But of course, that was impossible.

So he left through the window, closing it behind him so she wouldn't be cold, and ventured out into the world of the cloudy day.

And every night he came back, wishing he wouldn't, rejoicing that he could.

It was like a haven for him, a place where she always was, where she was protected. Sometimes he truly hated himself for staying, and prolonging her torture, but in the end, he was a selfish creature, and besides, she was always asleep.

* * *

**_Well, what did you think?_**

**_Questions? Comments? Concerns?_**

**_TwilightSnowStar_**


End file.
